


she put her love down soft and sweet (heaven and hell were words to me)

by daintyfleur



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I suck at titles, Pining, Yearning, idk how to tag, just. the good stuff, will update tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyfleur/pseuds/daintyfleur
Summary: a collection of drabbles and excerpts from stories i probably won't write
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Kudos: 18





	she put her love down soft and sweet (heaven and hell were words to me)

_ “You’ve never restrained yourself with me.” _

The statement was simple, she had said it like it was a hard fact. And at that moment, he doesn’t think that he’s ever felt so exposed, so  _ seen _ . For a second, he was a boy again; like there was hope that he was still capable of believing in magic and happy endings. It was intoxicating.

Wind breezed through her cerulean hair and it reminded him of the ocean at night, so exceedingly beautiful that it was terrifying. The warm glow of the streetlights made her look ethereal, otherworldly. And, he felt that if he kept looking, it would hurt him; that if he kept looking, she would slip away.

He felt his heart lurch and the pounding in his chest was almost painful. 

He turned away and forced a cough up his throat,  _ “Yeah, okay—let's go,” _ he said, and he prayed that Kym didn’t hear the breathlessness in his voice.


End file.
